el enfrentamiento mas grande
by Kokoronoshyaoran
Summary: las historias mas exitosas de los videojuegos mesclada con algo que podria ser mortalmente equiparable, algo exquisito que no se pueden perder


**TERMINATOR**

**VS**

**RESIDENT EVIL**

**BY CASIMIRO ANTONIO "CASANTOR"**

**CAPITULO I "MEMORIAS"**

"**AUN RECUERDO COMO PASO, EN AQUEL MOMENTO YO AUN ERA MUY JOVEN; NUNCA IMAGINE LO QUE SUCEDERIA EN AQUELLA MANSION, Y NUNCA LO OLVIDARE. **

**AQUELLOS HECHOS MARCARON LA HISTORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD PARA SIEMPRE, Y POSIBLEMENTE LO SEGUIRAN HACIENDO HASTA SU EXTINCION.**

**RECUEDO CLARAMENTE QUE RECIBIMOS UN MENSAJE DE AYUDA DE LA MANSION SPENCER, SIN IMAGINAR LO QUE PODRIA PASAR. EL EQUIPO BRAVO FUE EL PRIMERO EN ACUDIR AL LUGAR, NINGUNO DE ELLOS ESTABA PREPARADO, MEJOR DICHO NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS.**

**AL NO RECIBIR NOTICIAS DEL EQUIPO, SE PREPARO LA FUERZA PRINCIPAL, EL EQUIPO ALFA DESPEGO EN SU HELICOPTERO, LA MAYORIA DE NOSOTROS MURIO EN ESE LUGAR, SOLO UNOS POCOS SOBREVIVIMOS, LO QUE ENCONTRAMOS FUE TERRORIFICO, MAS ERA SOLO UN GRANO DE ARENA DE LO QUE REALMENTE ESTABA POR VENIR.**

**MESES DESPUES SE DESCUBRIO QUE EL VIRUS HABIA ESCAPADO DE LA MANSION Y ESTABA INFECTANDO A LAS PERSONAS DE LA CIUDAD RACCOON, HUBO POCOS SUPERVIVIENTES, LA DECISIÓN FINAL; ELIMINAR LA FUENTE. UMBRELLA LOGRO ENCUBRIR LOS HECHOS Y MANIPULAR LA INFORMACIÓN; DESPUES DE ESO CONTINUO CON SUS INVESTIGACIONES EN EUROPA, LA ANTARTIDA Y ALGUNAS OTRAS PARTES DEL MUNDO, SIN EMBARGO LA VERDADERA RAZON NO SERIA REVELADA.**

**POCO DESPUES DE LA DEVASTACION DE RACCOON, EL GOBIERNO ESTADOUNIDENSE ANUNCIO QUE BRINDARIA APOYO ECONOMICO PARA UN PROGRAMA DE PROTECCION ANTIHOSTIL, EL CUAL SERIA DESARROLLADO POR EL GRUPO "CYBERDINE", QUIENES A SU VEZ DIERON A CONOCER QUE EL PRYECTO EVITARIA LA PERDIDA DE VIDAS HUMANAS EN CASO DE UN CONFLICTO ARMADO INTERNACIONAL.**

**POCO TARDO UMBRELA EN PUBLICAR LA VERDAD DE SU INVESTIGACION, DANDO A CONOCER QUE ALGUNOS DE LOS FONDOS OBTENIDOS ERAN BRINDADOS POR EL GOBIERNO ESTADOUNIDENSE PARA EL DESARROLLO DE ARMAS BIOLOGICAS. EL ASUNTO PASO A MAYORES CUANDO SE HIZO MENCION QUE EL PROYECTO PROVENIA DESDE LA GUERRA DE VIETNAM, PASANDO POR LO QUE SE CONOCIO COMO LA GUERRA DE LAS GALAXIAS; LO QUE LA CORPORACION NO SABIA, ES QUE DESPUES DE SUS DECLARACIONES, LA ONU ORGANIZARIA UN CONGRESO PARA TOMAR UNA DECISIÓN DRASTICA , ELIMINAR PERMANENTEMENTE A UMBRELLA.**

**TRAS ENTERARSE DE LA DECISION TOMADA; UMBRELLA CONVOCO A TODAS SUS FUERZAS Y COMENZO LO QUE SERIA LLAMADA LA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL. CON TODOS SUS CONTACTOS Y SU POSICION UMBRELLA DECLARO LA GUERRA A TODOS LOS PAISES QUE CONFORMABAN LA ONU, SUS ATAQUES EN UN PRINCIPIO FUERON CONVENCIONALES, SIN EMBARGO AL NO SER EFECTIVOS, UTILIZO ARMAMENTO PESADO, BOMBARDEANDO DIFERENTES ZONAS DEL GLOBO CON MISILES DE CABEZA NUCLEAR. **

**ANTE ESTO, LAS NACIONES UNIDAS REALIZARON UNA ASAMBLEA DECIDIENDO QUE ERA MOMENTO DE LA PARTICIPACION DE CYBERDINE, QUIEN LANZO SU PROYECTO DENOMINADO "EL SOLDADO DEFINITIVO"; ESTE NO SE TRATABA DE NINGUN SUPERHOMBRE O DE ALGUN SUPERSUERO MODIFICADO, ERAN MAQUINAS DE DEBASTACION CREADAS PARA MATAR Y ELIMINAR CUALQUIER AMENAZA POSIBLE A ESTADOS UNIDOS O LA VIDA MISMA, DEMOSTRANDO QUE AQUELLO A LO QUE EL HOMBRE HA ESTADO DESTINADO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DE SU EXISTENCIA, AUTODESTRUIRSE; "LA GUERRA".**

**EL PRIMER ATAQUE FUE EFECTIVO Y ELIMINO A LA MAYORIA DE LAS FUERZAS ANTIASALTO DE UMBRELLA, PODRIA DECIRSE QUE ERA SU FIN; SIN EMBARGO AUN FALTABA MUCHO, NUNCA IMAGINE QUE LAS COSAS QUE ENFRENTAMOS AQUELLA NOCHE EN LA MANSION SPENCER FUERAN A RENACER, Y ME EQUIVOQUE; COMO ULTIMO RECURSO UMBRELLA LIBERO LA MAS DEVASTADORA EPIDEMIA QUE EL HOMBRE JAMAS HABIA ENFRENTADO, DEJO QUE EL VIRUS SE ESPARCIERA EN PARTE DE EUROPA, Y LIBERO A SUS ARMAS GENETICAMENTE MODIFICADAS. **

**EL ENFRENTAMIENTO FUE EQUITATIVO DURANTE LOS PRIMEROS MESES, PERO EL VIRUS SE ESPARCIO POR TODA EUROPA; LLEGANDO HASTA ASIA Y AFRICA, ASI PERECIERON DOS TERCERAS PARTES DE LA POBLACION MUNDIAL, LO PEOR FUE CUANDO SE DESCUBRIO QUE EL BROTE VIRAL NO SOLO CONSECUENTABA AL VIEJO CONTINENTE SI NO QUE TAMBIEN SE COMENZABA A ESPARCIR POR EL AREA CONURBADA DE LO QUE FUERA LA CIUDAD RACCOON.**

**SIN MAS OPCION EL GOBIERNO SE VIO OBLIGADO A REUNIR NUEVAMENTE A LOS ANTIGUOS MIEMBROS DE S.T.A.R.S., DESDE LOS SOBREVIVIENTES DE LA PRIMERA GENERACION, HASTA LOS DE LA ULTIMA, ASI COMO TAMBIEN A EX MIEMBROS DE UMBRELLA. REBECCA, CHRIS, SU HERMANA CLAIRE, UN EX POLICIA DE RACCOON LLAMADO LEON, UN EX MILITAR LLAMADO BILLY COEN, MI VIEJO AMIGO BARRY Y YO NOS REUNIMOS NUEVAMENTE PARA ENFRENTAR LA MAS MORTAL DE LAS BATALLAS.**

**POR AHORA HEMOS SOBREVIVIDO CON AYUDA DE LO QUE LLAMAMOS EXTERMINADORES, SIN EMBARGO; QUIZA HOY ESTE CON LOS HUMANOS Y MAÑANA PUEDA SER UNO DE ESOS MONSTRUOS, NO LO SE, COMO ESPECIE ES UNA BATALLA QUE TENEMOS QUE ENFRENTAR, COMO PERSONA SOLO SE QUE TENGO MIEDO"**

_**JILL VALENTINE**_

**NUEVA YORK 20-AGOSTO-2020**

**EL AMANECER ILUMINABA UN CIELO TOTALMENTE CONTAMINADO, AQUELLA QUE ALGUNA VEZ FUE UNA CIUDAD IMPONENTE CON RASCACIELOS QUE PARECIAN TOCAR LAS NUVES Y SU RUIDOSO RETUMBAR QUE HACIA CONFLICTO CON LOS MAS PODEROSOS TRUENOS DE UNA TORMENTA TROPICAL, AHORA ESTABA DESIERTA, SOLO SE PODIA ESCUCHAR AL VIENTO LEBANTAR LA BASURA DEL SUELO, Y A ALGUNAS DE ESAS COSAS CAMINANDO, QUEJANDOSE, LASTIMEROS GRITOS DE AQUELLOS QUE EXIGIAN SU ALIMENTO, INMUNDAS CRIATURAS QUE SANGRABAN, SUPURABAN PUS DE SU PIEL DESGARRADA, DE QUIENES ALGUNA VEZ SE HIZO AVISO Y TODOS TOMARON COMO CIENCIA FICCION, LOS MUERTOS VIVIENTES "ZOMBIS".**

**- ¡RAPIDO POR AQUÍ! – UNA PAREJA DE JOVENES CORRIA POR LOS CALLEJONES DE LA CIUDAD ROGANDO POR NO SER DESCUBIERTOS, CUALQUIER RUIDO O DESCUIDO HARIA QUE AQUELLOS BUSCARAN SU CARNE PARA ALIMENTARSE.**

**-¡YA NO PUEDO ESTOY CANSADA! – REPLICABA LA JOVEN CON SU VOZ AHOGADA, LLEBABAN DIAS TRATANDO DE ESCAPAR Y BUSCANDO A ALGUIEN QUE LES PUDIERA DAR REFUGIO, ALGUN OTRO SUPERVIVIENTE, ROGANDO POR NO SER LOS ULTIMOS.**

**-¡TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR NO PODEMOS RENDIRNOS AHORA, VAMOS!- EL JOVEN TOMO LA MANO DE LA CHICA Y COMENZARON A CORRER; LA CHICA MOSTRABA SEÑALES DE AGOTAMIENTO, LOS DOS JOVENES LLEVABAN DIAS SIN PROBAR ALIMENTO Y SU RACION DE AGUA COMENZABA A AGOTARSE, NECESITABAN REABASTECERSE O MORIRIAN.**

**-¡QUE VAMOS A HACER!, LLEVAMOS MESES BUSCANDO GENTE, Y EN VEZ DE ENCONTRARLA NUESTRA CARABANA SE PERDIO, AHORA SOLO QUEDAMOS TU Y YO; YA NO HAY ESPERANZA! – REPLICO LA CHICA SOLTANDOSE A LLORAR. INMEDIATAMENTE EL JOVEN SE AVALZO SOBRE ELLA TAPANDO SU BOCA Y SUSURRO A SU OIDO:**

**- ¡SILENCIO!, NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR -**

**EN ESE MOMENTO SE ESCUCHO UN BRAMIDO LASTIMERO QUE RESONABA EN LOS OIDOS DE LOS JOVENES HACIENDOLES SABER QUE ESTABAN PERDIDOS. AMBOS COMENZARON NUEVAMENTE SU TRAVESIA Y EMPRENDIERON CARRERA SABIENDO QUE SI NO LO HACIAN ESTARIAN MUERTOS. **

**POCO FUE LO QUE AVANZARON CUANDO ENFRENTE DE ELLOS COMENZO A EMERGER DE LA TIERRA UNA CRIATURA MONSTRUOSA, SU CUERPO MOSTRABA UNA MUSCULATURA DEFORME, SU CORAZON SALIA DE SU PECHO, LOS EXTREMOS DE SUS MANOS TERMINABAN EN AFILADAS GARRAS, LOS CHICOS SABIAN QUE PAGARIAN EL PRECIO DE HABER DUDADO; SIN EMBARGO EL JOVEN RAPIDAMENTE METIO SU MANO IZQUIERDA A UNO DE LOS BOLSILLOS DE SU PANTALON Y SACO UNA BERETTA .7 MILIMETROS Y COMENZO A DISPARARLE AL MONSTRUO.**

**LA CRIATURA RECIBIA LOS IMPACTOS SIN MOSTRARSE AFECTADO, Y SE ENCAMINABA HACIA ELLOS. ANTE ESTO, LOS JOVENES HUYERON DESPABORIDOS; LO QUE LA EXPERIENCIA NO LES HABIA ENSEÑADO ES QUE ESTA CRIATURA TAMBIEN PODIA CORRER, SIGUIENDOLOS COMO UNA LEONA A UN ANTILOPE.**

**- ¡VAMOS POR AQUÍ! - EL JOVEN GRITO A LA CHICA QUIEN APENAS PODIA MANTENERSE EN MOVIMIENTO.**

**- ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!, ES NUESTRO FIN, YA NO PODEMOS HACER NADA – GRITO LA CHICA CON DESESPERACION GASTANDO SUS ULTIMAS FUERZAS Y SE DEJO CAER, RENDIDA Y SIN ESPERANZA ESTABA DISPUESTA A SER LA COMIDA DE ESA COSA.**

**LA CRIATURA LES DIO ALCANZE Y AL OBSERVAR A LA CHICA SE AVALANZO CONTRA ELLA; EL JOVEN SE INTERPUSO ENTRE LOS DOS Y GASTO SUS ULTIMOS CARTUCHOS SIN LOGRAR DETENER A LA CRIATURA, TODO ESTABA PERDIDO. DE PRONTO COMO ENVIADO DEL CIELO APARECIO UN HOMBRE QUIEN SIN MAS QUE SUS PUÑOS DESNUDOS GOLPEO DE LLENO LA CARA DE LA CRIATURA MANDANDOLA A VOLAR, ACTO SEGUIDO COGIO UNA ESCOPETA QUE LLEVABA A SUS ESPALDAS Y COMENZO A DISPARAR A LA CRIATURA.**

**A LA ESCENA LLEGO UN AUTOMOVIL, LLEBABA UNA AMETRALLADORA EN LA PARTE SUPERIOR Y COMENZO A AYUDAR AL GUERRERO CONTRA LA CRIATURA. ACTO SEGUIDO EL CONDUCTOR GRITO A LOS JOVENES: **

**- ¡VENGAN CONMIGO SI QUIEREN VIVIR! – LA PAREJA NI LENTA NI PEREZOSA SUBIO INMEDIATAMENTE AL AUTO. EL GUERRERO QUE LUCHABA CONTRA LA CRIATURA SE ASEGURO DE INMOVILISARLA DESTRUYENDO LA PARED DE UN DEIFICIO, DEJANDOLA ENTERRADA EN LOS ESCOMBROS Y ABORDO EL AUTOMOVIL.**

**-TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ, SE APROXIMAN CRIATURAS HOSTILES, LLEGADA APROXIMADA EN T MENOS 3 MINUTOS – DIJO EL GUERRERO CON UNA VOZ FRIA; DE INMDEIATO EL AUTO SALIO DEL LUGAR A TODA VELOCIDAD, UNO DE LOS TRIPULANTES SE LEVANTO Y COGIO LA METRALLETA PESADA ELIMINANDO A TODAS LAS CRIATURAS QUE SE ATRAVESABAN.**

**UNA PAR DE MINUTOS DESPUES, SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA ENTRADA DEL ESTACIONAMIENTO DE UN EDIFICIO, EL LUGAR PARECIA ESTAR FORTIFICADO CONTRA CUALQUIER AMENAZA INMINENTE. EL GUARDIA DE LA ENTRADA ERA MUY PARECIDO AL GUERRERO QUE LOS HABIA SALVADO DEL MONSTRUO, IMAGINO EL JOVEN.**

**CUANDO ENTRARON AL LUGAR OBSERVARON QUE NO ERAN LOS UNICOS, QUE HABIA MAS SUPERVIVIENTES. INMEDIATAMENTE UNA MUJER DE UNOS 45 AÑOS APROXIMADAMENTE, CABELLO CORTO Y CASTAÑO SE ACERCO A LOS EXPLORADORES QUE ENCONTRARON A LOS MUCHACHOS.**

**- ¿ESTAN INFECTADOS? – DIJO LA MUJER**

**- NO, SOLO TIENEN ALGUNAS CONTUSIONES, Y POR LO QUE SE VE NO HAN COMIDO NADA EN DIAS – CONTESTO EL OFICIAL.**

**LA MUJER SE HACERCO A ELLOS Y LOS INSPECCIONO TRAS ESTO SE PRESENTO:**

**- ¡MUCHO GUSTO!, MI9 NOMBRE ES JILL… JILL VALENTINE, ¿CUAL ES SU NOMBRE? -**

**-SOY KATE BRUSTER – CONTESTO LA CHICA**

**-MI NOMBRE ES JOHN CONNOR – CONTESTO EL JOVEN CON UNA MIRADA RETADORA HACIA JILL.**

**-PUES BIENVENIDOS SEAN ENTONCES A LA RESISTENCIA, MAS TARDE LES EXPLICARE COMO NOS MOVEMOS, Y UNA COSA MAS; SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES ESTA INFECTADO O SE LLEGA A INFECTAR, NO DUDAREMOS EN ELIMINARLOS – DIJO JILL, SE ALEJO DE ELLOS Y REGRESO A SUS DEBERES COMO LIDER DE ESE ESCUADRON.**

**LOS MUCHACHOS FUERON LLEVADOS AL COMEDOR DONDE DESPUES DE MUCHO PUDIERON PROBAR NUEVAMENTE BUEN ALIMENTO. LA SITUACION DEL LUGAR EN EL QUE SE ENCONTRABANNO ERA DIFERENTE A COMO SE ENCONTRABAN EN SU CARABANA, LA MAYORIA DE LOS QUE AHI SE ENCONTRABAN PARECIAN HABER PERDIDO LA ESPERANZA, SOLO TRATABAN DE SOBREVIVIR LO MAS POSIBLE, HASTA QUE FUERAN LO SUFICIENTEMENTE VIEJOS, O SE TRANSFORMARAN EN UNA DE ESAS COSAS. AL ACABAR DE ALIMENTARSE FUERON LLEVADOS AL LUGAR DONDE SE PODIA DORMIR, SIN EMBARGO JOHN SE PERCATO DE LA PRESENCIA DE CIERTO NUMERO DE SOLDADOS QUE PARECIAN NO TENER EMOCION ALGUNA ANTE LA SUITUACION.**

**JOHN – HAS NOTADO A LOS QUE PARECE NO IMPORTARLES NADA –**

**KATE – SI, SON MUY EXTRAÑOS, POR QUE NO LES PREGUNTAMOS COMO SE **

**ENCUENTRA LA SITUACION –**

**JOHN – NO LO SE, ESPEREMOS A VER QUE PASA, PODRIA SER NUESTRA ULTIMA **

**OPCION –**

**- HEY USTEDES DOS, LES HABLA EL COMANDANTE - GRITO UNO DE LOS SOLDADOS. ACTO SEGUIDO FUERON LLEVADOS HACIA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA JILL.**

**JILL – YA SE ENCUENTRAN SATISFECHOS, ES HORA DE EXPLICARLES LA SITUACION, TOMEN ASIENTO. DURANTE AÑOS HEMOS LUCHADO CONTRA ESAS CRIATURAS, YO Y ALGUNOS MAS FUIMOS LOS PIONEROS DE ESTA LUCHA POR LA SUPERVIVENCIA HUMANA, SIN EMBARGO EN EL PRINCIPIO TODOS HICIERON CASO OMISO DE LA ADVERTENCIA –.**

**- LES PRESENTARE AL EQUIPO CON EL QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ESTAREMOS EN CONTACTO Y TRABAJANDO, CADA UNO DE NOSOTROS BUSCA UNA CURA, POR ASI DECIRLO, O UNA DESINFECCION TOTAL DE ESTE VIRUS -**

**JILL COMENZO A PROYECTAR UNA SERIE DE IMÁGENES DE ALGUNOS DE LOS MIEMBROS CON LOS QUE ESTABA TRABAJANDO EN BUSCA DE LOGRAR SU OBJETIVO.**

**-COMENZARE CON LOS MIEMBROS DEL ANTIGUO GRUPO LLAMADO S. T. A. R. S., FUIMOS EL ESCUADRON ESPECIAL DE RESCATE DEL LUGAR DONDE COMENZO LA INFECCION, ACTUALMENTE SOLO QUEDAN ALGUNOS INTEGRANTES-.**

**JILL PROYECTO LA FOTO DE UN ADULTO DE APROXIMADAMENTE UNOS 56 AÑOS DE EDAD, DE RASGOS BARONILES CABELLO CORTO CASTAÑO CON UN MECHON CANOSO – SU NOMBRE ES CHRIS REDFIELD, ES EL ENCARGADO DE LAS OPERACIONES EN EUROPA, SU MISION DENTRO DE LA RESISTENCIA ES INVESTIGAR EL VIRUS Y BUSCAR ALGUNA FORMA DE CONTRARRESTAR SUS EFECTOS, SU LUGAR DE OPERACIONES ES BERLIN, A ESTE LO ACOMPAÑAN… -**

**LA SIGUIENTE IMAGEN QUE PROYECTO JILL FUE LA DE UNA JOVEN DE APROXIMADAMENTE 40 AÑOS, DE CABELLO CASTAÑO – CLAIRE REDFIELD, ES LA HERMANA MENOR DE CHRIS, ESPECIALIZADA EN INVESTIGACION, TRABAJA EN CONJUNTO CON SU HERMANO RECOPILANDO INFORMACION Y ESPECIMENES PARA EL ANTIVIRAL QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN DESARROLLO, ELLOS Y OTRAS 5 MIL PERSONAS SON LAS ENCARGADAS DE LA SECCION EUROPEA Y SUS SUBDIVISIONES, AHORA CONTINUAREMOS CON LA SECCION ASIATICA… –**

**A CONTINUACION JILL MOSTRO LA FOTO DE UN HOMBRE DE APROXIMADAMENTE 60 AÑOS DE EDAD – SU NOMBRE ES BARRY BURTON, EL Y SU HIJAS ESTAN ENCARGADOS DEL DESARROLLO Y ENVIO DE ARMAS A TODOS LOS ESCUADRONES MUNDIALES DE LA RESISTENCIA, AYUDO DURANTE LOS PRIMEROS AÑOS DE LA GUERRA CONTRA LAS CRIATURAS EN EL DESARROLLO DE MEJOR ARMAMENTO, DESAFORTUNADAMENTE PERDIO A SU ESPOSA, ACTUALMENTE SU BASE DE OPERACIONES SE ENCUENTRA EN RUSIA, AL PARECER EL VIRUS ES INESTABLE EN LOS LUGARES FRIOS, DANDONOS VENTAJA DE TIEMPO PARA DESARROLLAR NUESTRO ARMAMENTO, CON EL TRABAJA… -**

**LA SIGUIENTE DIAPOSITIVA MOSTRABA A UN HOMBRE DE APROXIMADAMENTE 50 AÑOS DE EDAD – BILLY COEN, EX MILITAR QUE TUVO CONTACTO CON LAS CRIATURAS, ES EL ENCARGADO DE LAS DEFENSAS EN CASO DE UNA INCONTINGENCIA INESPERADA CONTRA EL VIRUS, SUS FUERTES SON EL CQC Y EL ARMAMENTO PESADO… -**

**JILL APAGO EL PROYECTOR Y MIRO A LOS JOVENES ATURDIDOS POR LA INFORMACION.**

**- FINALMENTE EN ESTE CENTRO, EL "CENTRO DE ELIMINACION DE PLAGAS" COMO NOS GUSTA LLAMARLO, SOMOS LA FUERZA DE ATAQUE, O LA CARNE DE CAÑON, CADA BASE ALREDEDOR DEL MUNDO TIENE SU OPERATIVO DE DESINFECCION, SIN EMBARGO, TRATAMOS DE CONSTTITUIR A AMERICA COMO AREA FUERA DE PELIGRO EVITANDO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO QUE EL VIRUS NO REBASE LAS FRONTERAS DE NORTEAMERICA, ESTO HA HECHO QUE CENTRO Y SUDAMERICA ESTEN LIBRES DE INFECCION, PERO PREPARADAS PARA CUALQUIER BROTE, DE CUALQUIER MODO, NOS ESTAMOS ENCARGANDO DE ELIMINAR LOS RASTROS DEL VIRUS EN NUEVA YORK, AHORA SOLO FALTA ELIMINAR ALGUNA QUE OTRA CUCARACHA ANTINUCLEAR QUE AUN ESTAN CON "VIDA", AHORA MIS COLABORADORES, ¡ADELANTE! -**

**AL LUGAR ENTRARON TRES HOMBRES, UNO DE ELLOS, DE CABELLO CORTO, DE UNOS 43 AÑOS APROXIMADAMENTE.**

**-MUCHO GUSTO MI NOMBRE ES CARLOS OLIVEIRA, SOY EL TENIENTE DE LA JEFA EN ESTA MISION –**

**EL OTRO, ERA UN POCO ALTO, APARENTEMENTE DE LA MISMA EDAD QUE EL PRIMERO – QUE TAL, MI NOMBRE ES LEON –**

**-ANTES DE PRESENTARLES AL TERCERO DEJENME ADVERTIRLES QUE ES ALGO A LO QUE NO SE HABIAN ENFRENTADO ANTES, ES UN ORGANISMO CIBERNETICO, EXOESQUELETO METALICO CUBIERTO CON TEJIDO VIVIENTE, FUE EL ULTIMO LOGRO DE CYBERDINE ANTES DE QUE UMBRELLA TERMINARA CON TODOS SUS MIEMBROS Y COMENZARA CON LA DEVASTACION, SON LOS UNICOS QUE PUEDEN ENFRENTARSE A LAS CRIATURAS MAS FUERTES QUE MUTAN DE LOS DIFERENTES TIPOS DE VIRUS QUE CONTAMINAN EL MUNDO – DIJO JILL – TODOS FUERON CREADOS EN SERIE Y PROGRAMADOS PARA ELIMINAR A LAS CRIATURAS, SIN EMBARGO SE HAN PERDIDO MUCHOS A TRAVES DE LOS AÑOS, Y LAS CRIATURAS EVOLUCIONAN CON TAL RAPIDEZ QUE SE ESTAN VOLVIENDO OBSOLETOS. ESTE SE LLAMA TIO BOB, LA MAYORIA DE ELLOS SON CAPACES DE INDICAR ARPOXIMACIONES DE PELIGRO Y TODOS TIENEN EL PREFIJO TIO EN SU NOMBRE, ALGUNA DUDA – **

**JOHN Y KATE QUEDARON ATONITOS ANTE TAL EXPLICACION, NO PUDIERON FORMULAR NI UNA SOLA PALABRA.**

**JILL – MUY BIEN PASAREMOS POR SU ARMAMENTO Y LES MOSTRARE EL LUGAR, SUS OJOS VERAN COSAS QUE NO SE IMAGINAN. SIN EMBARGO SON NECESARIAS PARA SOBREVIVIR. –**

**LOS MUCHACHOS SALIERON DE LA SALA SORPRENDIDOS POR LO QUE ACABABAN DE VER MIENTRAS ERAN CONDUCIDOS POR EL LUGAR, SE LES MOSTRO LA CAMARA DE MODIFICACION, DONDE CUALQUIER OBJETO ERA TRANSFORMADO EN UN ARMA PARA SUPERVIVENCIA, LAS MAQUINAS DE GENERACIOON DE TEJIDO, DONDE LOS EXTERMINADORES INFECTADOS ERAN DESPOJADOS DE TODO CONJUNTO ORRGANICO, DESINFECTADOS Y CUBIERTOS NUEVAMENTE PARA SEGUIR PELEANDO, Y LA CAMARA DE DESINFECCION DONDE TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HABIAN SIDO MORDIDOS SE SUICIDABAN PARA EVITAR EL CONTAGIO.**

**AL LLEGAR A LA CAMARA SE ESCUCHO UN ECO, ENSEGUIDA LOS JOVENES LO RECONOCIERON CON TERROR.**

**KATE – NO, NO PUEDEN ESTAR AQUÍ SE SUPONIA QUE ERA UN LUGAR SEGURO –**

**JILL – TRANQUILIZATE –**

**EN SEGUIDA, DEL CUARTO SALIO UNO DE LOS SOLDADOS TRANSFORMADO EN ZOMBI Y SE AVALANZO HACIA KATE.**

**JOHN – CUIDADO –**

**EL SONIDO DE UN ARMA DE FUEGO RETUMBOO POR EL PASILLO DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN Y LA CRIATURA CALLO MUERTA, UNA BALA LE HABIA ABIERTO UN AGUJERO EN MEDIO DE LA FRENTE.**

**JILL – TE DIJE QUE TE TRANQUILIZARAS -, - TIO BOB, LLEVALO A LA ZONA DE DESINFECCION – EL ORGANISMO OBEDECIO INMEDIATAMENTE LEVANTANDO AL SOLDADO CAIDO Y DESAPARECIENDO DEL LUGAR.**

**JOHN – PUDO HABER MUERTO, POR QUE NO REACCIONASTE ANTES – GRITO A JILL CON UN TONO EFUSIVO**

**- NO SOY GUARDAESPALDAS DE NADIE, NO VOY A CUIDAR SOLO UNA VIDA, EN ESTE LUGAR HAY CIENTOS DE PERSONAS QUE MERECEN LA OPORTUNIDAD Y CADA DIA LUCHAN POR ELLA, SI USTEDES NO APRENDEN A SOBRELLEVAR ESA LUCHA, ESTAN PERDIDOS - CONTESTO ELLA, DEJANDO DE TAJO CALLADO A JOHN – AHORA A LA ARMERIA, A ELEGIR A SU GUARDIAN, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, VEMOS POR EL GRUPO Y SI ES NECESARIO SACRIFICAR A UNO POR LA VIDA DE CIEN LO HACEMOS, ¿ENTENDIDO? - TERMINO**

**NO HUBO RESPUESTA A SU PREGUNTA.**

**- DIJE, ¿ENTENDIDO? – CUESTIONO CON MAS FUERZA**

**-NO CREO QUE PODAMOS… - ANTES DE TERMINAR LA FRASE EL JOVEN JOHN FUE CORTADO POR LAS PALABRAS DE KATE - ¡ENTENDIDO! –**

**- ¿NO IMPORTA QUE SEA ÉL EL INFECTADO O TU? SI SE CONVIERTE EN UNA DE ESAS COSAS ¿LO ELIMINARAS?, ¿SERAS CAPAS DE SUICIDARTE? – PREGUNTO JILL**

**- LO HARE SIN DUDAR – CONTESTO KATE. LA RESPUESTA DEJO ATONITO A JOHN, NO ESPERABA ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS.**

**- BIEN AHORA SON SOLDADOS, CONTINUEMOS A DONDE LES DARE SU TITULO OFICIAL -**

**EL CAMINO RESTANTE FUE TOTALMENTE SILECIOSO PARA LOS JOVENES, PERO NO ASI PARA JILL Y SUS ACOMPAÑANTES, QUIENES LLEVABAN UNA PEQUEÑA CONVERSACION A UNOS METROS DE DISTANCIA DE LOS MUCHACHOS.**

**CARLOS – ¿NO CREES QUE ESTAS SIENDO MUY DURA CON ELLOS? –**

**JILL – HACE TIEMPO YO ME HUBIERA HECHO ESA MISMA PREGUNTA, SIN EMBARGO HAY SITUACIONES QUE NOS HACEN CAMBIAR, Y SI EN ESTE MOMENTO NOS DEJAMOS LLEVAR, LA RAZA HUMANA HABRA PERECIDO –**

**LEON – ESTA VEZ CREO QUE JILL TIENE LA RZON CARLOS, NO PODEMOS DUDAR EN ELIMINAR A UN INFECTADO SI ESO PONE EN RIESGO LA VIDA DE TODOS EN ESTE BUNQUER –**

**CARLOS – SIN EMBARGO, NO CREO QUE ESTE BIEN –**

**JILL – Y NO LO ESTA, SI DIOS EXISTIERA, PEDIRIA QUE ME PERDONARA, SIN EMBARGO, NO ES ASI, SIMPLEMENTE NOS HA HABANDONADO A NUESTRA SUERTE O NUNCA EXISTIO, AHORA ESTO DEPENDE DE NOSOTROS Y NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE NOS ELIMINEN –**

**JOHN ALCANZO A ESCUCHAR EL COMENTARIO DE JILL Y RESPONDIO – ES CIERTO, PERDON QUE ME ENTROMETA, PERO TIENE RAZON, PERDI A MI MADRE POR NO MATAR A MI PADRE ANTES DE QUE LA DEVORARA Y LA CARABANA EN LA QUE NOS ENCONTRABAMOS KATE Y YO FUE ELIMINADA POR CONSERVAR A ALGUNOS HERIDOS E INFECTADOS HASTA QUE SE REDUJO A NOSOTROS DOS, ESTA VEZ NO SERA ASI, ES UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD, Y LA APROVECHAREMOS –**

**JILL SE SORPRENDIO POR LA ACEPTACION DEL MUCHACHO Y TAL RESPUESTA, YA SE ENCONTRABAN FRENTE A LA PUERTA DE LA ARMERIA.**

**- HEMOS LLEGADO – DIJO JILL – CARLOS, LEON, REGRESEN A SUS PUESTOS, YO ME ENCARGO DE LOS MUCHACHOS - **

**LOS DOS SE RETIRARON Y LOS RESTANTES ENTRARON A LA HABITACION**

**-AHORA USTEDES ELIJAN SUS ARMAS, SON LIBRES DE TOMAR TANTO COMO PUEDAN, MAÑANA SALDRA UN GRUPO DE CAZA A BUSCAR A LA CRIATURA DE LA QUE LOS RESCATARON Y OTRO A BUSCAR SOBREVIVIENTES, ¿ADIVINEN EN CUAL SE ENCUENTRAN USTEDES? – JILL SALIO DE LA HABITACION Y DEJO QUE LA PAREJA ESCOGIERA EL ARMAMENTO NECESARIO PARA SU BATALLA.**

**LOS JOVENES TOMARON TODO EL ARSENAL QUE PUDIERON, JOHN TOMO UN PAR DE ESCOPETAS RECORTADAS (CON SUS RESPECTIVAS FUNDAS), UN CHALECO QUE LE PERMITIA LLEVAR GRAN CANTIDAD DE CARTUCHOS PARA ESCOPETA Y VARIOS CARGADORES DE METRALLETA JUNTO CON LA TIPICA FUNDA PARA EL CUCHILLO; TAMBIEN TOMO UNA METRALLETA SEMIAUTOMATICA Y UNOS 10 CARGADORES PARA LA MISMA JUNTO CON ALGUNAS GRANADAS Y UNA PISTOLA DE MANO.**

**LA CHICA SE REFORSO CON UN PAR DE BERETAS M92FS, UN CHALECO DE KEVLAR CON CAPACIDAD DE 12 CARGADORES MISMOS QUE SE ALISTO, UN PAR DE GRANADAS INCENDIARIAS, DOS METRALLETAS CORTAS ESTILO TMP CON 8 CARGADORES DE REPUESTO UN CUCHILLO AL IGUAL QUE JOHN Y UN EQUIPO DE PRIMEROS AUXILIOS.**

**-CREO QUE CON ESTO SERA SUFICIENTE – DIJO JOHN**

**-¿CREES QUE SOBREVIVAMOS MAÑANA? – PREGUNTO LA CHICA**

**- NO LO SE, TAL VES NO, PERO LE DAREMOS A ESA CRIATURA ALGO QUE LE VA A DOLER DURANTE EL RESTO DE SU EXISTENCIA, AHORA VAMOS A DORMIR - CONTESTO JOHN.**

**SALIERON DE LA ARMERIA Y NOTARON QUE TODOS DORMIAN DONDE PUDIERAN ACOMODARSE, EXCEPTO LOS EXTERMINADORES, SIEMPRE ATENTOS A LO QUE PUDIERA OCURRIR O A CUALQUIER COSA QUE REPRESENTARA UNA AMENAZA.**

**DESPUES DE CAMINAR POR EL LUGAR ENCONTRARON A TIO BOB VIGILANDO LA ENTRADA DE UNA HABITACION.**

**- ¿QUE HACES? – PREGUNTO JOHN**

**- RESGUARDANDO LA SEGURIDAD DE JILL VALENTINE - CONTESTO**

**-BUENO NOSOTROS VAMOS A DORMIR QUE DESCANSES – RESPONDIO KATE CON UN TONO DE SIMPATIA**

**-PETICION DENEGADA, UNA MAQUINA NO DESCANZA, SIN EMBARGO, DUERMAN BIEN, NO SE PREOCUPEN, MI MISION ES PROTEGERLOS- RESPONDIO TIO BOB AL DESPIDO DE KATE. ACTO SEGUIDO, LOS CHICOS ENCONTRARON UN LUGAR DONDE ACOMODARSE Y SE RECOSTARON JUNTOS ESPERANDO SOBREVIVIR A LA PESADILLA QUE LES ACONTECIA DESDE HACE YA VARIOS AÑOS.**

**CAPITULO II "LA CAIDA"**

**LA MAÑANA LLEGO TAN RAPIDO COMO UN SUSPIRO, CUANDO LOS JOVENES DESPERTARON LA BASE DE OPERACIONES YA SE ENCONTRABA EN COMPLETO MOVIMIENTO, NINGUNO DE LOS QUE ALLI SE ENCONTRABA PERMANECIA QUIETO, TODOS SE ENCONTRABAN TRABAJANDO SEGÚN LO ENCOMENDADO**

**- QUE BIEN QUE YA ESTAN DESPIERTOS – DIJO LEON ACERCANDOSE A DONDE SE ENCONTRBAN – LA CARABANA DE CACERIA SALDRA EN APROXIMADAMENTE MEDIA HORA ASI ES QUE ALISTENSE – ACTO SEGUIDO SIGUIO SU CAMINO.**

**TAL Y COMO SE LOS HABIA DICHO LA CARABANA SALIO MEDIA HORA DESPUES. **

**7:30 AM CENTRAL PARK**

**LA CARABANA SALIO CON DIVERSOS MIEMBROS DEL REFUGIO, EN TOTAL ERAN DOS CAMIONETAS MODIFICADAS, LOS EQUIPOS SE REPARTIERON SIENDO UN TOTAL DE 18 INDIVIDUOS LOS QUE SALIERON DE CACERIA. EN UNA DE LAS CAMIONETAS VIAJABAN JOHN, KATE, LEON Y OTROS DOS SOLDADOS JUNTO CON DOS EXTERMINADORES, EN LA PARTE DE ENFRENTE ENCARGADOS DEL MANEJO DEL VEHICULO TAMBIEN IBAN EXTERMINADORES. EN LA OTRA CAMIONETA VIAJABAN 6 EXTERMINADORES, CARLOS OLIVEIRA Y OTROS DOS RECLUTAS QUE IBAN CONDUCIENDO.**

**JOHN – ¿EXACTAMENTE A QUE NOS ENFRENTAMOS? –**

**LEON – EL MONSTRUO QUE VAMOS A CAZAR TIENE CONSIGO EL NOMBRE CLAVE DE TYRANT, ES EL SOLDADO DEFINITIVO DEL VIRUS T, SIN EMBARGO ES UN GATITO COMPARADO CON LOS RESTOS DEL VIRUS G QUE TAMBIEN SE ENCUENTRAN RONDANDO POR ALLI – NO HUBO MAS TIEMPO PARA EXPLICAR, TIO BOB INTERRUMPIO – HE LOCALIZADO A LA CRIATURA, SE ENCUENTRA A DOS MINUTOS AL NOROESTE DE NUESTRA UBICACIÓN, SE RECOMIENDA CONTINUAR A PIE –**

**- BIEN CHICOS, LLEGO LA HORA - DIJO LEON. LAS CAMIONETAS SE DETUVIERON EN MEDIO DE CENTRAL PARK, LOS EXTERMINADORES SE ENLISTARON CON ARMAMENTO PESADO, MIENTRAS QUE LOS MUCHACHOS SE ENLISTARON CON LO QUE PUDIERON CARGAR. **

**- LISTO LEON, LLEGO LA HORA DE CAZAR A LA CRIATURA – COMENTO CARLOS QUIEN SE ACERCABA A LA CARABANA DE LA PRIMER CAMIONETA – NOS DIVIDIREMOS EN DOS EQUIPOS Y COMENZAREMOS LA EMBOSCADA, TIO BOB, TIO FRANK Y TIO ROSS IRAN CONTIGO, TAMBIEN TE LLEVARAS A JOHN Y A MIS DOS FRANCOTIRADORES - **

**-ENTENDIDO, PERO ME LLEVARE TAMBIEN ALGUNAS GRANADAS Y A LOS RASTREADORES DE MI CARABANA – CONTESTO LEON**

**- ESTA BIEN, ESO NOS DEJA NUEVE A CADA QUIEN, AHORA ¿PREFIERES SER EL EQUIPO DE APOYO O LA CARNE DE CAÑON? - PREGUNTO CARLOS**

**-SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA NADA LA IDEA DE QUEDARME ESPERANDO, YO LO ENFRENTO – CONTESTO LEON**

**- DISCULPEN PERO NO ME GUSTA LA IDEA DE QUE KATE Y YO NOS SEPAREMOS – COMENTO JOHN MIRANDO DIRECTAMENTE A OLIVEIRA**

**- AHORA ESTAS EN UN EQUIPO MUCHACHO ES MEJOR QUE TE ACOSTUMBRES A SEGUIR LAS REGLAS O TODOS MORIREMOS, ES ESCENCIAL EL TRABAJO DE CADA UNO - LE RESPONDIO CARLOS INMEDIATAMENTE A RETO.**

**- NO TE PREOCUPES, YO ESTARE BIEN, PERO TU ESTAS EN LA ESCUADRA QUE LO VA A ATACAR DIRECTAMENTE – CONTESTO KATE**

**- YA BASTA DE CHARLAS, EN MARCHA – DIJO LEON. EL GRUPO SE SEPARO Y LOS DOS RASTREADORES QUE LLEVABA LEON COMENZARON LA CACERIA, POCO A POCO JOHN SE ALEJABA DE LA VISTA DE KATE. **

**- TRANQUILA, ESTARA BIEN, LO DIRIJE UN HOMBRE DE MUCHA EXPERIENCIA – DIJO CARLOS A KATE, DE INMEDIATO DIO LA ORDEN – TODOS PREPARADOS, EN MARCHA -. EL EQUIPO DE APOYO COMENZO A SEGUIR LOS PASOS DEL PRIMER GRUPO, SIEMPRE CAUTELOSOS ESPERANDO EL MOMENTO DEL ATAQUE.**

**EL GRUPO DE LEON AVANZABA SIGILOSAMENTE POR CENTRAL PARK, AUN NO HABIAN CONSEGUIDO ENCONTRARSE CON HOSTILES NI CON LA PRESA, SIN EMBARGO UN DEJO DE AIRE HELADO RECORRIO LA ESPALDA DE JOHN.**

**- NO TE PREOCUPES MUCHACHO, AUNQUE ES TU PRIMERA VEZ, CREEME QUE TIENES SUERTE DE QUE ELLOS NOS ACOMPAÑEN – COMENTO LEON AL MUCHACHO QUE PARECIA NERVIOSO, ESTE A SU VES CAMBIO EL SEMBLANTE DE SU ROSTRO A UNO UN POCO MAS CONFIADO CUANDO DE PRONTO.**


End file.
